Peter´s treachery
by Little Striga
Summary: OneShot: Wie ist Peter eigentlich zum Verräter geworden? Was hat ihn dazu gebracht und was hat er empfunden?


Peters Verrat

Peter Pettigrew, ein junger recht pummliger Mann, mit strohblondem Haar und wässrigen blauen Augen kniete vor Lord Voldemordt, um ihn herum hatte sich die Todesser versammelt. Sie waren maskiert und trugen dunkle Kuten während sie auf ihn herab blickten.

Zitterte und geschockt blickte er zögernd zu Voldemordt hinauf.

„Du bist Peter Pettigrew, nicht wahr?", fragte Voldemordt und blickte das kleine Häufchen elend unter ihm an. Seine Stimme war kalt und hart und Peter lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken er wollte „Ja" sagen, aber er brachte keinen Laut heraus und so nickte er bloß.

„Du bist befreundet mit diesem Potter und seiner Schlammblut Frau?", Peter dachte an James und an Lily, am liebsten hätte er etwas darüber gesagt das Voldemordt Lily, Schlammblut nannte, doch es schauderte ihm, bei dem Gedanken was man dann mit ihm anstellen würde. „Ja, Sir!", krächzte er leise und stotternd.

„In Zukunft wirst du mich my Lord nennen oder Herr, Peter. Denn du wirst deine Freunde von nun an für mich bespitzeln.",

Peter wimmerte leise erschrocken auf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, er hatte mit dem Tod gerechnet oder mit Folter aber nicht damit. Warum er? Warum hatte er sich nicht Sirius oder Remus geschnappt beide waren stark genug sich zu wehren. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gewusst, dass Peter der Schwächste war.

Er hatte Angst, Angst vor dem Tod. Angst davor das plötzlich alles aufhörte, dass er diese Welt verlassen musste, davor dass er seine Mutter verlassen müsste und auch davor seine Freunde nie wieder zu sehen.

Ein heftiges zitternd durch fuhr seinen Körper und die Tränen rannen ihm übers Gesicht, was niemand sah da er sich auf dem Boden zusammen gekauert hatte.

Er wollte nicht sterben, er hatte viel zu große Angst davor. Doch er musste an Lily und James denken und an Sirius und Remus, seine Freunde die immer zu ihm gestanden hatten.

Tief in seinem innern wusste er, dass er sich nicht wehren würde, dass er nicht die Kraft dazu hatte. Doch ebenso wusste er das es falsch war seine Freunde zu Verraten.

Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Ausweg.

Dieser Weg war schlimmer, als Folter.

Es musste einen Ausweg geben, ein entrinnen. Bis jetzt gab es immer eine Möglichkeit.

„Wirst du mir dienen Peter? Ich erwarte eine Antwort!", zischte die raue kalte Stimme über ihm. Peter wollte Antworten er wusste nicht was, doch er wollte Antworten. Seine Stimme jedoch lies es nicht zu.

„Lucius! Bring ihn zum sprechen!", wies er einen der maskierten Männer an. Peter zitterte und sah scheu zu wie einer der maskierten Männer den Zauberstab hob und auf ihn richtete.

„Nein, bitte! Bitte nicht!", stammelte Peter. Er wusste was kommen würde, der Cruatios-Fluch. „Ich tue es!", wimmerte er angsterfüllt.

Etwas schmerzte in seiner Brust, doch er versuchte es zu ignorieren.

Auf Voldemordt Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, kein freundliches Lächeln sondern ein kaltes, hasserfülltes Lachen das seine Mundwinkel beinah grausam umspielte.

Er zückte nun seinen eigenen Zauberstab und murmelte leise „Crucio!", während er auf Peter zeigte, der sich wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend schreiend auf dem Boden wandte.

„Das war noch ein Vorgeschmack, auf das was passiert wenn du deinen dreckigen Blutsverrätern von Freunden verrätst was du tust!", zischte er ihn an. Dann nickte er den maskierten Zauberer zu. „Schafft ihn weg!",

Zwei von ihnen traten vor und zogen ihn weg. Peter zitterte immer noch vor Angst, zwar hatte der Schmerz ihn verlassen, doch der Schock saß immer noch tief. Die Hände die sich in seine Schulter gekrallt hatten, schienen ihm die Haut zu verbrennen.

Es tat weh, doch noch mehr, als all diese Körperlichen Schmerzen, tat es ihm weh, dass er wusste, dass er seine Freunde verraten hatte.

Doch was hätte er sonst tun sollen. Man hätte ihn getötet? Langsam verschwamm alles um ihn herum bis es schließlich schwarz wurde.

Als Peter das Bewusstsein wieder fand lag er in einer kalten Gasse. Der laue kalte Wind wehte ihm über die Arme.

Es war später Herbst und er froher bitterlich.

Langsam und zitternd vor Angst und Kälte raffte er sich auf und apparierte in seine Wohnung. Alles wirkte so kalt und leer. So furchtbar, er wunderte sich sehr dass sein Nerven ihn noch bei bewusst sein hielten.

Er musste an Lily und James denken, vor allem an James. Er war sein Freund, zusammen waren sie Animagie geworden und zusammen mit James und Sirius hatten sie Remus immer unterstützt.

Es konnte doch nicht alles auf einmal vorbei sein. Am liebsten wäre er weggelaufen, weit weg um das alles hinter sich zu lassen.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Zitternd drückte er die Klinke herunter. „Sirius!", Peter atmete auf. „Ja wenn hast du den erwartet nen Todesser vielleicht Würmchen?", fragte Sirius lachend und traf dabei unbewusst direkt in Peters Wunde.

Peter lächelte leicht, normalerweise hätte er sich gefragt wie Sirius in dieser Zeit noch rumwitzeln konnte, doch eben das war so typisch für ihn.

Peter zitterte am liebsten wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen und hätte Sirius alles gestanden, doch die Angst hielt ihn zurück, die Angst vor dem Tod.

„Mensch Wurmschwanz ist irgendetwas passiert? Vielleicht solltest du den Kamin anmachen, dann hörst du vielleicht auf zu zittern. Hier drin ist es aber auch Arsch kalt.", seufzte Sirius und mit einem lässigen Wink seines Zauberstabes begann ein Feuer im Kamin zu lodern.

Doch Peter reagierte. Noch nie war es so quälend für ihn gewesen sich in der nähe, eines guten Freundes aufzuhalten.

Es war diese Schuld die ihm bewusst machte was er getan hatte, was er noch tun würde. Er hatte das Gefühl sie würde ihm den Magen zerreißen.

Doch er musste Voldemordt überzeugen. Überzeugen das er ihm diente und das er nicht zweifelte, sonst…Peter unterbrach sich in Gedanken er wollte nicht weiter denken.

„Gibt es was neues im Orden?", fragte er mit heller Stimme. Sirius nickte nun wirkte er nicht mehr lustig und gelassen sondern ernst bitter ernst.

„Es hat ein überfall gegeben, zwei Tode.", krächzte er und lies sich in einen Sessel gleiten. „Wer?", „Die Prewett Brüder.", „Fabian und Gideon?", Sirius nickte und Peter musste schlucken. Er kannte beide aus seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, Gideon war ein Freund von James gewesen sie kannten sich schon aus ihrer seid vor Hogwarts und Fabian, der kleine lustige Fabian. Er hatte Hogwarts erst vor einem halben Jahr verlassen.

„Was ist mit James, weiß er es schon…?", „Türlich, Lily ist bei ihm. Sie haben irgendwen aus dem Orden geschickt um ihrer Schwester bescheid zusagen.", berichtete Sirius ernst.

Peter antwortete nicht, Fabian war gestorben…Fabian der jünger als er selbst gewesen war und was war mit ihm? Er war zu feige um das zu tun, doch er war immer der kleinste gewesen, er wollte sich dem Tod nicht stellen.

Sirius redete und redete, doch Peter hörte im nicht mehr zu er hing fest in seinen Gedanken. Irgendwann stand er auf. „Bin dann mal wieder weg, Wurmschwanz.", Peter schreckte auf, er nickte bekümmernd und sah zu wie Sirius in den Kamin kletterte und verschwand. Peter lehnte sich zurück, er wollte schlafen weit weg, weg von diesen Alptraum er schloss die augen und versank in eine anderer Welt.

Als er wieder aufschreckte befand er sich nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung, zuerst dachte er es wäre immer noch ein Traum, doch dann bemerkte er wie kalt es um ihn herum war.

Peter begann zu zittern, es war erneut Voldemordt. Zwei dunkle Gestalten fasten Peter an den Armen und zogen ihn auf die Knie. „Dein Gespräch eben mit Black war sehr beunruhigend, Wurmschwanz! Er hat gemerkt das mit dir etwas nicht stimmt, du wirst dir eine härtere Haut anlegen müssen Wurmschwanz.", befahl er in seiner eisigen Stimme. „Ja Herr!" flüsterte Peter und starrte zu Boden. Woher wusste er das, sie beobachten ihn?

„Natürlich beobachte ich dich Wurmschwanz, was dachtest du den das ich zu sehen würde wie du dein Geheimnis deinen Blutsverräter Freunden anvertraut. Dachtest du das der dunkle Lord, nichts von deinem Zweifel weiß.", Peter zuckte, Legimentik er selbst war noch nie gut in Okklumentik gewesen.  
„Und damit du nicht vergisst wem du dienst, Wurmschwanz, wirst du noch heute Nacht das Mal empfangen.", Peter zuckte, er wusste das alle Todesser das dunkle Mal auf ihren Arm eingebrannt bekamen, doch war er tatsächlich schon so weit gegangen?  
Plötzlich flackerten wie aus dem nichts kleine grelle Lichter in einem großen Kreis auf und Peter erkannte wo er sich befand es war ein Waldlichtung und ein kleiner Kreis Todesser hatte sich um Peter versammelt. Angsterfüllt blickte Peter nach oben zu Voldemordt, der seinen Zauberstab hob.

Doch Peter konnte den Blick nicht länger aufrecht halten, sein ganzes Leben lief an ihm vorbei in Errinerungen die ihm näher als jemals zu vor schienen.

_Sein 11 Geburtstag – der Brief aus Hogwarts – die Zugfahrt auf der er James, Remus und Sirius zum ersten mal begegnet war – seine erste Verwandlung in eine Ratte – seine Mutter die vor Glück weinte als er seinen Abschluss geschafft hatte – der Tod seines Vaters – James und Lilys Hochzeit – Lily mit Babybauch James der sie glücklich und stolz im Arm hielt, Sirius und Remus grinsend neben ihnen – _

Peter zuckte, das alles war nun vorbei nun hatte der Krieg auch die Rumtreiber erreicht und sie entzweit. „Margunis Morphus!", schrie Voldemordt vor ihm und drückte seinen Zauberstab fest auf Peters Arm. Der Schmerz war unerträglich eine grüner Totenkopf aus dessen Mund eine Schlage glitt breitete sich auf Peters Arm aus. Peter Pettigrew glitt blass zu Boden und brach zusammen, nun war sein Schicksaal besiegelt!


End file.
